


Five Times

by ClaraRabit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Nightmares, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraRabit/pseuds/ClaraRabit
Summary: Five times Victor was woken up from a nightmare.(feels with a dash of fluff)





	Five Times

The first time someone woke him up from a nightmare, he had to choke down his tears and go downstairs, facing the monster in his dreams where it could actually hurt him. He wished his father could leave him be, if only in his dreams.

 

The second time someone woke him from a nightmare, he was too numb to do anything but pat his brother on the head and go hunt to calm down. They needed to eat, after all, and Jimmy was too small to catch anything worth catching. He tried to be quiet in his sleep from then on.

 

The third time someone woke him, he nearly gutted the poor waitress that had shaken him awake. He didn't like being touched. She apologized and pretended not to be afraid of him. He didn't bother to drink the coffee he had ordered, or stay to get his change.

 

The fourth time it happened, he actually did gut the person who woke him up. It was some idiot trying to steal from his temporary apartment, so he didn't feel too bad about it. He didn't feel bad about most things he did, though. Not since a long time ago.

 

The fifth time, his claws were brushed away and Raven held his wrist and calmed him down while Erik got him a cup of warm milk. The other man said it helped get rid of bad dreams, and the look on the shapeshifter’s face told him not to argue. 

He didn't have another nightmare that night, though, so maybe the drink  _ did _ help.

 

\---------------

(Sorry it's tiny. I had an idea and had to write it down. I swear I'll update my other fics soon.)


End file.
